This invention relates to a service unit for resource replenishment, in an automobile with an engine, including at least one filling nozzle, and a drip cup at least partially covered by the at least one filling nozzle.
A service unit for a resource replenishment in an automobile with a drive engine is disclosed by German document DE 103 59 767. This service unit is primarily arranged in the automobile, for example in the trunk, and features a filling nozzle for resource replenishment, for example replenishment of drive engine coolant, as well as a drip cup at least partially covering the filling nozzle and serving to collect fluid spilled during resource replenishment and draining that fluid primarily through a downspout.
A service unit accessible through a door on a work machine, which has several filling nozzles for resources, is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,528. A drip cup for spilled fluids is not described, however.
An object of this invention is to propose a service unit for resource replenishment by which resource replenishment can be simplified.
This object is achieved by way of a service unit with a drop protection cover which is mounted for pivoting on the drip cup so that the drop protection cover is displaceable from a resting position within the drip cup into an at least partial protection position swiveled out from the drip cup. Further features are also claimed.
Primary advantages achieved by the invention are that fluid possibly spilled during resource replenishment performed by the service unit can be better absorbed and drained in the drip cup. Areas of the automobile covered by the drip cup and service unit respectively are therefore secured in an easy manner. This service unit, according to the invention, is especially useful in an automobile with the service unit located in the interior or in the trunk.
Soiling of automobile interior parts covering the service unit can therefore be avoided in most cases.
The service cup is preferably located in the interior or trunk of an automobile having an engine which is installed in a so-called middle or rear-end engine arrangement. Accordingly, the service unit can be located in the automobile's interior or trunk and contiguous to the engine.
The visual impression of the service unit can be especially improved in an advantageous manner when the service unit is located in the interior or the trunk.
For comfortable handling, the drop protection cover can be displaced autonomously from the rest position to the protection position when removing the cap.
It is preferred that the drop protection cover be particularly placed in its rest position in the drip cup.
The drop protection cover may be aligned with the available inner outline of the cup's edge.
An easy linkage of the drop protection cover can also be reached.
The drop protection cover can be displaced independently from the rest position to the protective position in a particularly easy manner according to at least one embodiment.
A spring is used for pre-stressing the drop protection cover in the setting direction in a particularly preferable design. The spring, for example, may be configured as a leg spring placed around the swivel axis of the drop protection cover.
According to a particularly favorable embodiment, the service unit can be placed on a straight automobile wall, for example a separating wall of the engine compartment or something similar, in which engine compartment the engine is located.
The invention is described in detail with below reference to the drawing figures.